pod_org_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jake's Jury Speech/@comment-1728794-20170813065259
You didn't respect me at all in-game, so I seemingly have no reason to do the same. Please explain to me how I didn't respect you? You criticized me for not reaching out, but the only times we ever actually talked were when I reached out to talk to you. My interactions with you consisted of me trying to say something and due to slow replies, 5 messages took several hours. Actually I was the initiator in our very first conversation, look it up. Also, I apologize because again I was in a lot of orgs at once, I never tried to message you slowly and not at all on purpose. Legit my messages always got pushed down A LOT during the beginning. I had a busy org time. Also you spammed me constant messages and the Luca, Chris and Lee alliance non stop. Honestly do you think people want to hear that constantly? It seemed like mostly all you had to offer was talk about strategy which was nice, but it made me feel like I couldn't connect personally with you. Like in the beginning you just seemed like the type to give me info, but didn't establish an actual connection with me. And I was definitely replying slow on purpose for week one because one I was overwhelmed and you weren't the only one and two you legit were overloading me with the constant talk, I wasn't too much for it. Like I gave small messages but I guess that wasn't a clue enough, idk I appreciate you trying to tell me the stuff, but it was a lot to handle in that time of my life. Like you KEPT bringing that alliance up. Just because I probably didn't say much about it, doesn't mean I wasn't thinking about what you told me. You repeadily saying it made it worse and probably made me not wanting to talk because you said it so much. And there was one point I did reply to you and you flat out ignored my messages for FIVE days, I never missed yours for atleast more than a day, and that's where my comment came from about the weeks at a time because I mean bb weeks. After you stopped trying with me I initated our remaining convos because I decided to try again with you, but you just weren't interested, I wasn't in the begining, We just I guess we clash or something but we both tried, so don't just say you because I initated some of those conversations, just like you did as well. Hearing now that you not only disliked me Woah woah woah. Waiiit a second. I never not once said I disliked you. I felt we probably weren't feeling each other much, but I never disliked you. I found the only strategy talk annoying with the repeat of Luca Lee Chris this and that, but I never disliked you. So if someone said that, they need to get how I actually feel right. Do I wish we had a better relationship? Yeah, I do. I regret a couple of people I didn't keep the best relationships with and a lot weren't on purpose. Sorry if that's the message I put out but as far as I know I don't dislike pretty much anyone in this game, and I definitely do not dislike you. Just annoyed. seeing your actions (specifically, screwing over Dwayne and Julia by going against what they wanted because of your own bitterness), how exactly am I supposed to see you as a social player? Who said Dwayne wanted Lee? He did but me and him asked her(Julia) to do Loris, because he was the only target I had out of our group, and we felt it would've been fair for him to go. So we both felt (BECAUSE WE LEGIT TALKED ABOUT IT IN PMS) that Julia flat out ignored us, I felt like Julia was doing stuff without thinking of how we felt(Me and her talked about it after but) so it was kind of a get back. I wish I didn't take it to that level, but it didn't kill my game. Just because my social wasn't the best with Julia in that instance, doesn't mean I didn't have a good one with Lee and or Chris. My bonds and connections helped me because if my social wasn't good I would've been sitting in jury at either final 6, or final 4. I was obviously able to get several people to listen to me, sorry that I couldn't do that with you, and I'm definitely willing to talk to you about it when the game is over. I promise that. All I could see you as was someone that was just plain inferior to your ally, Dwayne. But Dwayne didn't control how I voted nor how I did things. He asked me to do several things I did not do or want to do, like telling me to keep William, when I was 100% against him and still campaigned for him to go on week 5. I also voted you out not because I disliked you because I didn't, it was because I felt it was much smarter to keep someone who's had my back and who I could trust, vs someone who I barely have conversations with who campaigns everytime he's in danger. Did you ever help me out once in this game? Did you ever vote with me in this game? Exactly, and you were in an opposing alliance apparently. Lee was there for me. She made sure I was safe, I repaid the favor, then she would and it repeated. What since would it make for me to get rid of that over someone who asks for help or only talks when it's absolutely necessary. Ok then. Frankly, I don’t feel your game deserves that much respect overall as all I could see was someone being fake. Not a fake person, obviously you didn't try to get to know me emotionally and just tried strategically, so you're the last to call me fake. Can't call someone fake when you didn't try to get to know them. Thanks for your lovely words in your speech! I really appreciated it! :P